


纷纷

by mercredigirl



Category: Yīng Xióng | Hero (2002)
Genre: Betrayal, Chromatic Character, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Jossed, Loyalty, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Red section. Ruyue after the death of her master at Feixue’s hands. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	纷纷

She stuffs her hand into her mouth when she hears the sound of sword through bamboo wall, hears the master drowns in his own blood. The shreds of her clothing she tried to wrap around herself, but even that dignity falls to pieces now. Her thighs are still slick from the intermingling of her body and the master’s; her ears are deafened by her pounding heart.

She is gone from her room by the time Feixue thinks to check it. Ruyue sleeps in the grove with her own blade in hand, and wakes uneasily at dawn, slipping into the trees.


End file.
